memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Billy (Starfleet)
Billy was an operations division engineering and security officer serving as a Crewman and later Ensign aboard the NX class Starfleet starship ''Enterprise'' under Captain Jonathan Archer. 2151 Billy was helping carrying boxes and stowing cargo shortly before the launch of Enterprise. While on the ships way to Rigel X, he visited the mess hall and was chatting with a female crewmember. Later, he served as operator in the launch bay when Captain Archer, T'Pol, Commander Tucker, and Lieutenant Reed left the ship. ( ) Shortly thereafter he visited the mess hall again when Enterprise found a damaged ship with the dead Axanar. ( ) The same year, Billy was made responsible for purging the starship's aft plasma manifold ( ) and passed Captain Archer in a corridor, carrying a case. ( ) He served as operator of the launchbay when Captain Archer, T'Pol, and Commander Tucker left the ship to visit the Vulcan monastery P'Jem ( ) and was working in engineering when Hoshi Sato had a conversation with Trip Tucker. ( ) Billy was part of Lieutenant Reed's security team which tried to stop the Suliban Silik but was unable to follow him through a wall. ( ) He was part of the security team which accompanied Captain Archer after the main power went offline. They discovered two crewmembers, scanned by two unidentified aliens in a corridor on E-deck. Billy was ordered to follow these two aliens when they left for launch bay 2. ( ) Billy had a meal in the mess hall and visited the same location later for the movie night, watching the film For Whom the Bell Tolls. ( ) During the Vulcan confrontation he guarded Captain Sopek and his Vulcan officer on the bridge ( ) and was again on duty in the launch bay when an away team left the ship to explore an uninhabited planet. ( ) Billy was working in engineering when a Ferengi probe was brough aboard and made the crew unconscious. During the Ferengi robbery of the ship he was lying on the ground. ( ) He was later asked by Trip Tucker to finish giving the Kantare Liana a tour of Enterprise after Trip was called away for a briefing with Captain Archer. ( ) 2152 Billy was working in engineering when a symbiotic lifeform took over the control of several crewmembers and settled down in a cargo bay. ( ) Shortly after this first contact he was on duty on the aft bridge while several crewmembers prepared for shore leave on Risa. ( ) Billy assisted Doctor Phlox in sickbay when a dozen of wounded crewmembers came in, after Enterprise hit a mine. ( ) He also helped Doctor Phlox carrying Travis Mayweather after Captain Archer and T'Pol brought him back from the automated repair station. ( ) At one point, Billy served as a guard for Menos, a rogue Vulcan operative. When T'Pol received information about his whereabout, she presented Captain Archer several clips of Menos. On one clip, Billy appeared in the background. ( ) Billy served as launch bay operator when an away team returned from an alien planet ( ) and when the crew was forced to live at the catwalk while Enterprise passed a neutronic storm and took a group of renegade Takret aboard. During his time at the catwalk he joined fellow crewmembers for another movie night, watching Wages of Fear. ( ) He visited the mess hall while Enterprise was in orbit of Dekendi III, where a conference of the Interspecies Medical Exchange took place. ( ) The same year he served as security officer and guarded Malcolm Reed, who was possessed by a Wisp, to secured quarters after Reed bothered Hoshi Sato in her quarters. Later he and Crewman Haynem worked as security officers outside the mess hall and took orders from T'Pol to arrest the possessed Ensigns Cole and Rossi. He was also among the crewmembers who escaped to the catwalk until Doctor Phlox found a way to get rid of the Wisps. ( ) 2153 Billy brought several wounded aliens into the sickbay during a rescue mission for Asahf's species ( ) and for several aliens from Xantoras. ( ) He attended the reception for the Vissians in the mess hall during the first contact with this species. ( ) 2154 He conducted repairs in the corridors near Enterprise's sickbay following the Xindi attack at Azati Prime. ( ) Billy suffered an injury during the attack by the Xindi near Azati Prime which required him to wear a neck brace. It was in this condition that he attended Captain Archer's empassioned speech in honor of the eighteen crewmembers who died in the attack. ( ) He was in the mess hall with fellow crewmembers while the Organian possessed Reed and Mayweather discuss chess. ( ) 2161 By 2161, Billy had attained the rank of ensign. That year he informed Archer that it was time to give his speech at the Federation Founding Ceremony. ( ) Background Billy, who was first referenced by name in "Unexpected", and was later identified by name in "Oasis," was played by regular background performer Solomon Burke, Jr. His surname was not given in either reference, nor would he be credited for any of his roles until his final appearance in , where he was simply credited as "Ensign." Behind the scenes footage of Billy can be seen on the ENT Season 1 DVD special "Enterprise Outtakes". He was also featured in an extended deleted scene in sickbay from the episode . Memorable Quote * ** "Whenever you're ready, sir." Appearances (This list is currently incomplete.) * ** (Season 1) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 2) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 3) ** ** ** ** ** (Season 4) ** ** ** ** Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Enterprise (NX-01) personnel de:Billy